A little Awkward
by BiochemicalHamster
Summary: When Hazel and Jason have to fight Nike, interesting events aspire. Eventually Hazel's gratitude is expressed in a loving form to Jason. (Rated M for lemons) (More Characters and chapters incoming)


**Hey this is my first shot at writing a story + lemon, so don't to harsh. Constructive criticism is welcome**

**Enjoy :)**

**Some things to bear in mind: there are no initial pairings in this story, all of them are developed throughout. If you don't like the pairings I'm sorry, but I think they are really sweet ;)**

**Rated M for … do I need to say it, you all know xD**

**Disclaimer: ( Surprise! I dont own PJO)**

**Set in the Blood of Olympus.**

…

'You will determine the matter once and for all! Today, now you will decide the victor. Four of you? Excellent! We will have teams. Perhaps girls versus boys?

Hazel said, 'Uh no, I'm the only girl'

'Oh, of course…. We'll have shirts vs skins!'

'What!' exclaimed Hazel incredulously.

'Ok the teams are Romans vs Greeks. The romans can be the skins!' Nike cried. 'The last team standing wins! I will then agree to help you achieve victory!'.

Hazels mouth suddenly dropped open when she realised what this meant.'Wait I'm a girl! I can't be on skins!'

Nike, who wasn't listening to her, swooped away, the light catching her golden wings and blinding everyone. She whistled to the Nikkei who promptly backed off to give the demigods room. A spotlight shone done from above and illuminated the confused faces of the demigods.

She then waved her hands, removing Jason's and Hazel's shirts. ( Jason, Hazel, Percy and Leo were on this expedition), and separating the demigods into the two teams.

The boys quickly, though slightly reluctantly, averted their eyes from Hazel, who was now clad in a blue bra, that was holding in her perky breasts. Her stomach was perfectly flat, her gorgeous skin flowing out of sight into her blue skinny jeans. Hazel's face went bright red as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on the boys. The boys stopped their sideway glancing as they saw her turn around and looked sheepishly at one another. For a second they completely forgot about Nike. And then:

'Commence fighting!' Nike cried, completely oblivious to all of their embarrassed faces. She waved her hands and summoned two obstacles that the demigods took cover behind.

Jason turned towards Hazel with an apologetic look, 'Look, Hazel I know your embarrassed but we need to focus on how to get out of this mess. Jason's shirt had also been removed, revealing a muscular toned chest, and his rock hard abdomen. Hazel slowly turned her face round to look at him, presenting her cleavage. She looked up shyly, steeling a quick glance at his body, before meeting his face with determination. Jason forced his gaze upwards meet her eyes.

'Before we came me and Leo planned to capture the Goddess with a golden net. He said that it would be the only device that could keep her subdued on our ship; this is the same design of net that captured Zeus' Jason explained, quickly and clearly.

'Ok, I guess that could work, but what about Leo and Percy?' Hazel asked, worry etched on her face.

'They should of used that transport device Leo made, they'll be ok, they can get out, and hopefully come and help us with reinforcements.'

'Ok let's go!' She cried, as she leapt out from their cover and ran towards the goddess, trying to lead her attention away from Jason. She waved her _spatha_ around and jumped up and down yelling insults at the goddess. Unfortunately, the goddess wasn't the only one distracted. Jason ran out but when he looked round to check on Hazel he slowed to a stop in a daze. All thoughts were wiped from his brain as he saw her breasts bouncing around, her bra falling to keep them secure. Every time she swung her sword, her chest was squished by her arms, causing the top of her breasts to pop slightly out of her bra.

While Jason was under the spell of Hazel's breasts, a nikkette saw that Jason was distracted and raced towards him. In one leap, it hurled past Jason, snatching the golden net from him and landing with a thump on the ground, twenty feet away.

This jolted Jason into reality as he raced after the nikkette leaving Hazel and Nike in the dust. He caught up to the nikkette and jumped on it, trying to wrestle the net off it. He tried to yank the net back, but it's grip was like iron. It grunted and struggled, hitting Jason in the mouth with a resounding "SMACK", knocking Jason back. Jason sailed backwards through the air and hit the ground with a thud, a metallic taste in his mouth, and lay their dazed.

Meanwhile Hazel was fighting Nike trying to keep her attention. She ducked a sword blow and swung her _spatha_ to Nike's left forcing her to dodge left. Hazel turned around to keep her in sight and was instantly blinded by the sun reflecting of her dazzling wings. Nike, taking advantage of her momentary confusion, smacked her back through the air, where she landed right next to Jason. She lay there, starting to lose consciousness. Her vision greyed she looked up just in time to see the golden net fly over her and Jason, pulling them together. Her eyes closed and she blacked out.

…

When she woke up she was lying face down in a denim material, the net lying on top of her. They were in a softly lit room, enclosed in metal bars. The eerie quality came not from the room, but from the complete lack of noise. Outside the room their was nothing but a candle lamp, sitting on a dull metal surface, and a desolate corridor, leading away from their cell into darkness.

Hazel, blinked looking at the surface she was lying on. She jumped, and gave a yell as she realised it was Jason's crotch. Instinctively she jumped backwards, away from Jason, but only encountered the back of the net. She lost her balance and fell back onto Jason, her chin resting on his navel, panting heavily.

Jason blinked and looked up. His face immediately coloured up as he realised that he was looking at a shirtless Hazel, with her breasts pressing into his upper legs. Her bra was parallel to his legs, giving him an unobstructed view to the top of her cleavage. He could feel her mounds of flesh pressing into his inner thighs, and woke up immediately as blood started to flow south.

Jason and Hazel backed carefully, but swiftly away from each other, resting against either sides of the net. Both of their faces were bright red, and they avoided each others gaze. They sat there silent for a while, regaining their breath.

'Umm, so do you have any idea where we are' Jason stammered finally.

'No' Hazel replied, 'I just woke up now.'

'Uh yeah, same here.' Jason's face recoloured as he remembered how exactly he had woken. He found himself dwelling on the scene he had woken up to, but stopped himself quickly.

An awkward silence developed between the two of them, in which Hazels eyes flitted to his crotch, and quickly away again has she realised he had a tent in his jeans. The hot puddle of embarrassment in her stomach simmered slightly.

'Do you have any idea how we can get out of this net?' Hazel asked, anxious to change the subject.

'Er, give me a sec' Jason said. He sat and thought for a while and then it clicked.

'Wait, these nets are gold, right? You should be able to control them and melt the side of the net!'

'I don't know if i can, these nets are designed to capture gods, they might be able to resist my magic' Hazel said uncertainly.

'Just give it a try' Jason said, a pleading note in his voice.

Hazel raised her arms and focused on the side of the net. She channelled all of her emotions into her power, all of her anger, hate (and a lot of embarrassment). The side of the net started to glow. The chamber started to rumble. Molecules of air were thrummed with power, surrounding her and Jason. With a final drum of energy the air exploded, evaporating the net, and blasting her and Jason into the side of the cell leaving a ringing in her ears and a burning smell in her nose.

Unfortunately the bars of the cell were still intact. While Hazel sat there coughing, Jason made a faint noise. Looking over he saw him staring unashamedly at her chest. She looked down and realised the net wasn't the only thing that had broken. Her bra was lying in tatters across the floor, the dark blue colour now black and burned. Hazel stared uncomprehendingly at the pieces until she realised.

Her breasts, now uncovered were hanging freely from her chest. They were medium-large size, just perfect, with slowly hardening nipples. They were impossibly perky and just begging to be touched.

She looked over at Jason who was speechless, his lust prominent with the tent in his pants, that were now uncovered, his trousers being in pieces around him. Despite this, after a few seconds he suddenly came to himself, and jerked his eyes away. He looked lost for words, but made a faint apologetic sound.

A outstanding flow of emotion went through Hazel, mainly towards Jason. Having channeled all of her negative emotions into her magic, she was left only with positive ones. It included her admiration for his leadership, his performance in all situations, and the selfless nobility in his action. She loved the way that he had seen her in all situations, and would always help her no matter what happened. Instead of taking advantage of a situation they might never get out of, he tried his best to give her respect. This powerful force of emotion was triggered by the realisation that for the first time she had something she could give back to Jason. It wiped all else out of her mind, leaving only a desire to express her gratitude to Jason in the best way she could imagine.

She crossed the room and kissed him, full on the mouth. Jason, though confused at first, realised what was happening and responded with enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around her waist and widening the kiss, reaching his tongue into her mouth. Hazel's arms were locked around his neck, pushing him deeper into the kiss, to which he responded by moving his hands quicker around her waist, amazed by the silky skin that they found.

As the kiss deepened Jason's tent grew bigger, poking her in the navel. Hazel reached down with her hand and tentatively rested her hand on it. She felt a faint throb in her hand followed by a wave of heat. Jason gave a small groan into the kiss. Emboldened, Hazel wrapped her hand around the hardness slowly moving her it up and down.

Jason, who was in too much bliss to suppress the moans in Hazel's mouth, moved down her neck, savouring the smooth skin, kissing and sucking at all opportunities. Her skin felt like the smoothest thing he had ever touched. His hands started creeping their way to her jeans, attempting to pull them down, but were stopped when they met Hazels arms.

Hazel had took her other hand and grabbed both of his arms and guided them upwards, resting them and her breasts. Jason, taking the hint stopped his ministrations to her collarbone and payed his undivided attention to her glorious chest. He cupped her nipples with both hand and cupped them. With gentle hesitant fingers he started kneading, his fingers reaching over and twisting the nipples, occasionally leaning towards them for a tentative lick, or a teasing blow of air. Her flesh filled his cupped hands and he twisted her nipples teasingly, while palming her other breast.

Hazel moaned loudly in response, increasing the speed of her stroking on Jason's hardness, pushing her navel back against him, heat infusing into her body, while moving her other hand to massage Jason's rock hard stomach, revelling in his amazing muscles. She explored his upper body with this hand, stopping to rest on his chest, where she gave it a loving squeeze.

When she heard his groans become more laboured she decided on a different course of action. She released her grip on his hardness, stepped away (reluctantly stopping his actions on her chest), and pushed him roughly back onto the floor. Jason sat back up, but froze as he saw her unbutton her jeans, and slide them down teasingly, a slight smirk on her face. She pushed them off her outstanding creamy legs, revealing a blue pair of boy-shorts. She leant over Jason and straddled him, sitting just below his crotch. She gently pushed him back, giving his shoulder another squeeze, as she guided him onto the ground

Jason blinked, trying to burn the memory of a sexy topless Hazel that was straddling him, her heat leaning against his legs, her hair messy, and an endearing smile on her face, into his brain. She cocked her face, and after giving his manhood a loving pat she moved her hands gently to the top of his pants.

Jason whimpered as she played teasingly with his cotton boxers, lifting them up a little and allowing them to flap gently back into his area. She reached under his boxers, feeling a hairless area, before encountering Jason's rod. Jason whimpered louder as she gently caressed it her soft hand gliding gently over the surface, a delicate finger touching the sensitive end. She reached back to the top of his boxers and carefully pulled them down, first showing his shaved pubic area, and then a delicious 7-inch penis that rose up, rock hard and begging to be played with.

Hazel leant on Jason, and began to grind her slit against his member, pushing it back into his abdomen and eliciting synchronised moans from both of them. Jason reached his hands over her supple, juicy butt and pushed her into him and crashing their lips back together, Hazel feeling her soft chest being squashed into his solid one. Hazel moans became more frequent as she felt pleasure pooling at her slit. Her breasts took interesting shapes as they suspended just above Jason's chest, before slamming into it, squashing them.

Hazel, panting, suddenly stopped her grinding, much to Jason's disappointment. A small, but enlarging wet spot had appeared on her pants, and a sweet cloying smell started to fill the room. Hazel stood up and shyly started to pull down her pants. She tantalisingly revealed a short, neatly trimmed dark honey coloured bush, and a pink lipped slit, drops of moisture slowly dripping out. Her lips were pink with arousal, and she resumed straddling Jason, stroking her flaps against his navel, leaving a small damp mark. She gently took hold of his member, giving it a teasing squeeze, and held it under her pink flaps.

Seeing this, Jason opened his mouth to say something, but Hazel reached across and put a finger to his lips. She smiled reassuringly, and Jason, who's eyes were flitting all over Hazel's body, from her delicious breasts to her gorgeous bush, relaxed slightly. She slowly sank down on to Jason's member and immediately uttered a loud moan. Jason gasped, as he suddenly felt warm tight wall surround his hardness, and saw it disappear under Hazel.

They started to move in harmony Jason carefully thrusting into a rising and sinking Hazel, her breasts bouncing gently and her eyes open wide in bliss. Jason's hand resumed their previous mission and gripped Hazel's now unclothed backside, gripping it, allowing the supple flesh to push into his hands. Hazel on the other hand, leant forward slightly, pressing her bush into his navel as she massaged Jason's chest.

As the thrusts got more urgent, Hazel's lower body began to shine. A pool of pleasure started to gather in Hazel's vagina , growing bigger with each sound of flesh slapping together. Jason's member glistened every time he briefly pulled out. Hazel's hands reached round to grab his backside, but only encountered the floor. Put out, she settled them on his thighs, using them to sink herself down further.

Jason looked up, suddenly taken by the fact that he was _inside_ Hazel, the girl he had new all the way back from the 5th Cohort. He fixed his gaze on her face and saw her eyes shining with tentative beauty.

When the tension in her had built up to its max, she gave out, giving her loudest moan yet as her vaginal muscles clenched on Jason's member, and her juices spilled over his manhood, and around his lower navel. She sighed contentedly and flopped down onto Jason, her bare breasts resting on his pelvis. Jason, who had no warning before her hole undulated on his rod, was suddenly overwhelmed by pleasure.

'I'm gonna …. ugh' Jason said as he pulled out of her, sat up and spilled his seed over her breasts. Hazel pulled herself up his body until her face reached his. She met his lips and poured her heart into the kiss, gently reaching inside his mouth and imitating their earlier exploration.

Hazel turned over and lay back on Jason, sighing contentedly as she snuggled into him. Jason put his arms around her, pushing her naked form into his body. He came very aware of the fact that her cum covered breasts were pressing into his arm. He lazily reached down to her slit, and while stroking her silky bush, reached his middle finger and experimentally played with her lips. Hazel closed her eyes and moaned, snuggling closer to Jason. He sighed happily and rested his hand on her backside.

A companionable silence developed as they enjoyed each others warmth.

'Why?' Jason uttered.

'I guess it was because you are the person I admire and care for most, and I just found something I could give to you' she murmured sleepily.

'Hazel, I….' Jason rambled incoherently with gratitude.

'Jason?' Hazel interrupted.

'Yeah?'

'Shut up' Hazel told him playfully.

Jason leaned close to Hazel and repositioned his arm more protectively around her.

'Maybe we should try and get some clothes? It would be embarrassing if somebody saw us like this' Hazel worried out loud. Semen had dripped from her breasts onto her flat stomach, her juices all over her area. Jason, though reluctant to advise Hazel putting clothes on, agreed. They looked around for some clothes, theirs being strewn across the floor in various states of decomposition.

'I guess I'll just have to weave the mist around us' she replied, sighing.

She concentrated, summoning the mist from the depths. She wove it around them to weave a deception to others. They settled down on the floor, with new clothes, Hazel in a dark purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans, with Jason in a plain orange camp t-shirt and woollen shorts.

'I love you Hazel' Jason confessed as they snuggled together.

'Love you too' she murmured, 'Let's just hope they find us' as they fell asleep, together.


End file.
